


One Night Only

by Kobuntan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/M, No Romance, One Night Stands, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would think that an ordinary shift at the bar of one ordinary girl can turn into something extraordinary? Or bothersome… A story where Haizaki is crawling into your imagination like a snake, after one night with him. Hell, such a night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

She slowly opened her eyes to see immense darkness around herself. Deep sigh slipped out of her mouth when she sat on the bed, remembering little by little her previous evening. A headache reminded her how many glasses of different alcohol she drunk but she knew she would remember everything. Eventually.

She looked at her naked body and then at another one, lying beside her on a plain white double bed. It was a man’s body, very well built as a result of doing some sport. His braided black hair was now messed up after such a wild night, partly covering his pierced ears. His lower body was lazily wrapped in a blanket; only his chest and arms were bare and literally screaming for admiration. Looking at his muscular stomach she had to bite her lower lip. She had to smile for herself when her memory reminded her of a moment when being held by those strong, maybe a little rough, arms. He was wild as a beast, not treating her gently at all. He was passionate from the start, not wanting to slow down. Not even for a second. She remembered how hungry he was, kissing her passionately from the top of her head to the toes of her pale legs, leaving reddish marks along the way. That will leave unpleasant marks tomorrow. He was almost tearing her clothes off of her, anxious to see her perfect curves in all glory. She remembered how she couldn’t breathe properly most of the time. That ferocious spark in his eyes made her mind completely blank; both of them were guided just by their animalistic instincts.

She liked those types of guys who didn’t have to hold themselves back and did what they wanted, no need for ‘encouraging words’ nor faked moaning from her side. Her gradual pleasure accompanied by moaning and accelerated breathing should be just a reward for his ego. And hell it was! Her scratches were still decorated the wooden head board and edges of the bed. But now, any traces of beasty and violent emotions on his face were gone. He looked so peaceful when asleep. As if it would be a different person, and the one from the last night. His black hair was messed up, few strands were covering his left eye and cheek. Weird, huh?

He turned himself upside down, now lying on his stomach. She was scared for a while he might wake up but he just contentedly continued his dreaming. She sighed of a relief but something red caught her attention – tens of crimson scars decorating his back made her lips curve into one big smile. Another proof of damn good night spent with him. She still felt her nails buried in his muscular back when reaching climax. She sighed again and silently got up.

The darkness was slowly leaving from her sight and was replaced by first signs of sunrays, sneaking into their room. _‘Time to go.’_ She thought for herself while dressing up. She collected her pieces of clothes one by one and continued putting them on simultaneously, while checking his sleeping figure. She didn’t want to wake him up, so she behaved as silent as she could while taking her belongings together with her. Before the sun reached its final point, she was gone.

She left that simple room furnished only by now wrecked bed, old small table and one chair placed in the corner, and said goodbye to this cheap love hotel. Luckily, nothing like a walk of shame or feelings of disgust ever came to her. She was not ashamed of herself for a minute; she was shining with bright smile and eyes full of sparkles. She looked ravishing despite her swollen lips, messed up sex hair, almost unbearable headache and her damn-good-fucked lady’s parts. Every man on the street was turning her way, lustful looks craving for her body. She regretted nothing.

She was walking to her work, making her headache even worse when she remembered how terrible that place must look. When she arrived, she didn’t even imagine it could be that bad. After yesterday’s night, the whole place looked like disaster itself. Every single chair was thrown up, tables were wet from spilled alcohol and other drinks and the whole place smelled like hundred homeless people died and was in a stage of rotting, not to mention the state of toilettes and kitchen. She wanted to vomit too, but she somehow managed to clean the bar before her boss came and headed back home.

She finally got home, affording nice long hot shower to wash away any smells or dirt. Then, she took her pills as she usually did and some pill against that horrible headache; dressed up into her school clothes and headed straight there. She would definitely stay at home rather than going to the school but she didn’t have a choice.

-Few days later-

Her days continued as they supposed to. She went to school, worked at the bar as a waitress, studied at home and had fun with her friends. Nothing changed, just one little thing – her mind still wandered whenever she got her chance. Her head was filled with dirty thoughts about him, still alive feelings of his touching and kissing. She never met him once during the days after that night and it was right – it was just one-night stand after all. She shouldn’t think about him anymore. It ended for her, it was only fun for one night. Right?

She was walking down the crowded street, heading home from school. She was thinking about him while passing by her favourite shops on the left, trees and road with traffic jam on the right side. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice that she already came to pedestrian lights and accidently bumped into a person, who was waiting for a green light. “I’m sorry.” She muttered her apology, but… “Who the fuck you t-…” That familiar husky voice started its yelling, but suddenly stopped in a middle of the sentence. She was curious to whom that voice belonged so she looked up, her eyes widening. It was him, staring at her in the same shock as she was in. “It’s you.” He said first, breaking the awkward silence. “Goodbye.” Green light already showed so she wanted to cross the crossroad, trying to avoid other people on their way. Her voice was freezing when she said that simple word but she had her reason. She was always like that – what happened in the past, should stay there. She didn’t need any sequels. However, he had different plans with her so he immediately caught her and yanked towards himself.

“Where do you think you are going?” smirking as evilly as he was able to, he was holding her firmly even to the point of her pain threshold. “I’m going home, so let me go.” She was still standoffish on the outside, but inside… compared to her, the fire was icy. “Why so cold now? I remember you differently… hotter.” He was still grinning at her, that angered expression she was wearing made his heart skip a beat, she quickly got away from his grip and fiercely looked at him. “What do you want from me, Haizaki?” She growled, a sigh leaving her lips. “What I want? Isn’t it obvious? I want you. I missed you.” He got closer than before so his face was just inches of hers. She instinctively backed off. “Don’t be ridiculous. That situation was just one-night stand which means it won’t repeat. Got it?” She said plainly without any additional emotion and was turning around, when his laughing stopped her in her tracks.

“One-night stand, huh? So that’s why you sneaked out like a whore and let me pay for the hotel room, right? Well, it doesn’t matter. This time I will pay you how much you’ll want if you please me better than before, my little lamb.” He took her again but the rage bubbling inside of her reached its point in the highest possible temperature. She forcefully freed herself from his grasp again and punched him in the face with all her strength. It surely didn’t hurt that much as she wanted but it left red mark on his left cheek at least. “I thought you are clever enough to understand the meaning of my words, but obviously I was dead wrong. Also, don’t you ever dare to call me a whore again! And remember that I will end up with you again only when the hell freeze!” His heart was pounding now, amazing. She even managed to insult him. She furiously turned on her heel, hiding her little hurt right hand and started her way to the other side but the green was already replaced by red on the stoplights which she hasn’t noticed. A truck was driving her way and she almost got hit if Haizaki wouldn’t pull her back. Her racing heart was the only sound she was aware of at the moment. Her back was leant on his chest very tightly, her trembling body was going back to normal when she felt his strong, warm arms wrapped around her. He leaned towards her ear and was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. “When the hell freeze, huh? I think it already has, babe. C’mon, let’s play somewhere else.” He smirked and licked her ear which caused her pleasing shiver. “Fine.” Rolling her eyes, she said with clenched teeth, moved forward with him to the place where it all started. Maybe she will be able to run away when he will be drunk, perhaps. 


End file.
